De padre a hijo
by Lunaticat 'D
Summary: Si había algo peor para Rinne que el hecho de tener como padre a Rôkudo Sabato, era que éste intentara darle "consejos sobre chicas". / Concurso "Padres muy padres" del foro El Rincón de Rinne /


**Disclaimer:** No, Kyôkai no Rinne no me pertenece (ya quisiera yo) es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi-sensei, sí, sí, esa que nos hace sufrir con su poco romance (no intenten quemarle la casa, no es buena idea)

* * *

 **De padre a hijo**

 _Por: Koini_

* * *

― Eh, Rinne-kun.

Rinne cruzó los brazos y suspiró, por tercera o cuarta vez en esos dos minutos, no sabía a ciencia cierta, no solía contar las veces que sentía que lo sacaban de sus casillas.

―¡Ri-n-ne!.

Quizás ya era la décima vez, se rascó la cabeza, ¿de verdad esa "nueva técnica" funcionaría? "Sólo ignóralo" le había dicho Mamiya Sakura, seguro, ojalá fuera tan fácil, era tan irritante y aún más desde hace tres días, cuando se le metió la idea a su podrida cabeza de Damashigami de que quería pasar más tiempo padre/hijo con él.

―Rinne, deja de ignorarme ya, soy tu padre, te lo ordeno.

Ese día llevaba "vaya-dios-a-saber-que" en las manos, parecía una especie de ruleta con números y cosas escritas, había entrado sin permiso en la habitación, como siempre, y soltado su pequeño discurso " _Oye Rinne, pasemos tiempo juntos, esto debe ser divertido, ¿eh?"_ , el primer día lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa, había arqueado las cejas a grado máximo y luego terminó golpeándolo con la guadaña, pero después de golpearlo tantas veces consecutivas, estaba más que fastidiado.

Había recurrido a su abuela Tamako, pero ésta no le dio ninguna solución (sospechaba que fue más que nada por el hecho de llamarla "abuela" que porque no supiera en verdad que hacer)

Después fue con Mamiya Sakura (incluso Rokumon se había aburrido de Sabato y tenía rato de no aparecerse por la casa, o ese viejo cuarto al que ellos llamaban hogar) y de la chica de las trenzas había salido ese maravilloso consejo que no estaba funcionando para nada.

―Ri-nne-kun, Ri-nne-kun ―su muy atolondrado padre bailaba una especie de danza extraña a su alrededor, tarareando su nombre con una irritante vocecilla.

―Para ya ―pidió el chico, y casi sin pensarlo, como si fuera un acto meramente automático, lo golpeó con el borde de la guadaña.

―¡Ah!, ¡Rinne-kun! ―exclamó emocionado el pelirrojo mayor, sin siquiera hacer una mueca de dolor, al parecer tantos golpes habían acabado por curtirlo ―empezaba a temer que realmente no me vieras.

―Si esta es otra de tus ideas para sacarme dinero… ― Rinne no tenía ni idea de cómo eso podría ser uno de los planes maquiavélicos de su padre, pero conservaba la esperanza de que fuese una treta y que Sabato no hablara en serio con eso del "tiempo juntos", porque tenerlo todos los días en su habitación, francamente…

―¿Cómo dices eso de mí? ¡Ya te he dicho que sólo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido!

Rinne volvió a suspirar.

―Eh, Rinne, suspiras demasiado eh, ¿no estás enfermo?, ¿quieres que tu padre te lleve al doctor?

"Quiero que mi padre deje de ser un idiota y me deje en paz" pensó él. Justo cuando empezaba a perder las esperanzas, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró la única persona con la que Rinne no se molestaba cuando entraba sin permiso.

―Rokudô-kun ―saludó Sakura como de costumbre.

―Mamiya Sakura ―respondió el joven un poco menos irritado, olvidando por cinco bellos segundos la sombra negra y tormentosa que se cernía sobre él en esos momentos.

―Ah, Sakura-chan ―y la sombra volvió otra vez; Rokudô Sabato, ni lerdo ni perezoso, pegó un brinco y se acercó a la recién llegada ―Que bueno que llegas, Rinne está un poco reacio a pasar tiempo conmigo, ¿no podrías convencerlo? ¡quiero enseñarle este nuevo juego que compré para él!

Sakura procesó muchas cosas en poco tiempo, la cara de suplica de su compañero de clase, la ausencia de una tercera vocecilla saludándola en la habitación, la presencia de Sabato, y el hecho de que éste hubiera usado la palabra "compré" en una oración.

―Lo siento, sólo he venido a traerle el almuerzo a Rokudô-kun ―se excusó, y, como por arte de magia, el sol salió de pronto en el horrible panorama mental de Rinne, un arcoiris surcó el cielo de sus pensamientos, y sus ojos casi centelleaban, daba igual si tenía que jugar un estúpido juego con su padre, o si este quería engatusarlo para vaciarle la cuenta bancaria ¡Mamiya Sakura le había hecho el almuerzo! Estaba tan fastidiado que no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía.

―Ya veo, ¡entonces podríamos comer todos juntos! ―¡pam! otro golpe justo en la cabeza para Sabato, que esta vez si que quedo un poco aturdido.

―No toques mi comida, viejo ―amenazó Rinne.

―Creo que lo que he traído será suficiente para los dos, como no está Rokumon… ―explicó la chica de trenzas; Rinne cabeceó, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿con los dos se refería a él y su padre?

―¿No te quedas, Sakura-chan?

―No, he quedado con Tsubasa-kun, quiere que lo acompañe a hacer un exorcismo ―esto último lo dijo mirando a Rinne, pero el chico pareció sufrir sordera selectiva, pues en su cabeza sólo se repetía la frase "He quedado con Tsubasa-kun" una y otra vez, tanto que ni siquiera notó cuando la chica se marchó, el arcoiris mental se transformó en nubarrones y una tormenta peor que la anterior se cernió sobre su miserable persona, solo las asombradas palabras de su indeseable acompañante lograron sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

―¡Esto está delicioso!

―¡Oye, viejo! ¡Eso es para mí!

Mientras compartían la comida, Rinne muy a regañadientes, Sabato y Rokumon, que de repente había aparecido por la casa (seguramente atraído por el olor del pescado empanizado) Rinne volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez no era por fastidio, más bien, el imaginarse a Mamiya Sakura pasando tiempo con Jûmonji y sonriéndole como solía sonreír, le provocaba una sensación extraña en las tripas, y, como estaba comiendo deliciosamente, estaba seguro de que no era hambre.

―Rinne-kun ―lo llamó su padre con voz tenue, casi humana, casi amorosa, casi cálida ―deberías hacer algo con el asunto de Sakura-chan ―el chico arqueó una ceja, y Rokumon, que comía todo lo que podía meterse en la boca movió una oreja gatuna para prestar atención.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―quiso saber el pelirrojo mas joven.

Sabato compuso una sonrisa malévola

―Te daré un consejo sobre chicas, Rinne-kun ―

Rinne no tuvo siquiera tiempo de quejarse o hacer muecas por lo que acababa de escuchar, pues las siguientes palabras de su padre, le dieron a su rostro un tono rojo tan intenso como el de su cabello.

―Tienes que ser más directo con ellas, si te andas por las ramas, nunca se enterara de que te gusta...

Normalmente, Rinne solía no masticar bien la comida de lo desesperado que estaba por probar algo delicioso, y se atragantaba un poco cada tantos bocados, pero nada comparado con lo que le sucedió esta vez, pues adquirió un tono morado tan preocupante que Rokumon casi llama a la ambulancia, pero el chico reaccionó justo a tiempo para evitar pagar una fortuna a los médicos.

―Ya, pues entonces, me voy; Si tu madre pregunta, hice todo lo posible por pasar tiempo contigo como ella me pidió ― exclamó Sabato, mientras un camino espiritual se abría a su lado ―Nos vemos

¡PAM!

Se escuchó un gran estruendo cuando Rinne lo golpeó por intentar llevarse su guadaña.

Después de aquel día en que su padre lo hizo perder la cordura (como normalmente) Rinne pensó que no volvería a verlo por largo rato, pero se equivocó, pues el día siguiente, Sabato volvió a visitarlo, esta vez para, según él, ayudarlo con su confesión a mamiya Sakura, una confesión que Rinne no tenía planteado hacer ni en un millón de años...

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 _1243 palabras_

 _20 de Julio de 2017._

¡Hola!

Este es un pequeño fic que estaba pensado para el concurso del día del padre del foro El rincón de Rinne, pero no pude entregarlo a tiempo, aun así, aquí lo tienen.

Lamento si fue algo corto, la verdad es que ya no se me ocurrió como seguir sdklklsfjskdfjsdkj xdxd

Pero bueno, al menos fueron más de 1.000 palabras… en fin.

¡Pasen a votar! ¡Hay historias muy buenas! El link a las votaciones para el concurso está en mi perfil! ¡besos!

¿Review? :3


End file.
